


More Time, After All

by khaleesivero



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Diana saves him, Drabble, F/M, He used a parachute, I just watched Wonder Woman and can't sleep and I need a happy ending, Oneshot, Steve Lives, Stiana, alternative ending, happy end, like he damn well should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/pseuds/khaleesivero
Summary: Diana is sad after Steve's death. But this author refuses to believe he's dead so she writes an alternative ending.





	More Time, After All

Diana watched the sun rise after yet another sleepless night. It had been two days since her victory over Ares. Two days since the gang had saved countless lives by taking down the weapon factory.

Two days since...

Diana couldn’t bring herself to finish the thought. This man, the first man she had ever encountered, had sacrificed himself for strangers, people that weren’t even his. He had been brave, pure-hearted. He would have deserved to be saved.

But she hadn’t been able to save him. And now he was dead.

Even though she theoretically knew she was exhausted and needed rest, she was unable to even sit still. Roaming the ruined wasteland that was still considered “no man’s land”, she thought about her future. Of course she would continue doing her best to save lives and protect mankind from harm. Her brain told her that the outcome of this war was a positive one – many lives had been saved.

She still wished her personal loss wouldn’t have been so high. 

"I love you."

The words still rang in her ears and brought tears to her eyes. Determined to stay strong, she quickened her pace as she walked through the muddy field that would, with time, regenerate into a beautiful meadow, or so she imagined. The ground was strewn with debris from her fight with Hades, destroyed barricades, torn barbed wire.

Suddenly, she spotted a mass of white cloth among the colourless field. It looked like a sail. Diana furrowed her brows – that was odd. What would a sail be useful for in the midst of a battle that took place on firm ground? She hastened her steps and approached the cloth, not hesitating to pick it up and investigate it more closely.

Diana gasped when a leg appeared beneath it, and then another.

She through the sail-like object away and couldn’t believe her eyes.

There, on the ground in front of her, was Steve.

Her Steve.

He didn’t look so good – his right arm was bent at an angle that surely seemed very unhealthy, and dried blood matted his brown hair to his forehead. Immediately, she knelt next to him to feel his pulse.

His heart was beating.

Tears of joy ran down her dusty cheeks as she touched his face gingerly. “Steve,” she whispered, and even though it must have been the touch or the loss of warmth from the cloth rather than her voice, he opened his eyes. “Diana,” he croaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice. “Is it over?”

The goddess nodded. “It is. But… What happened to you? We thought you were dead!”

The spy pulled the corners of his mouth up into a tiny smile. “Parachute,” he said as if that explained everything.

Diana furrowed her brows. “You do realise that I have no idea what that means?”

Steve chuckled, then winced again in pain. “I’ll explain some other time if you don’t mind?”

“Of course.” Diana gathered the man up into her arms and rose, carrying him the way her mother had carried her to bed many years ago. “It seems that we have more time now, after all,” she mused as she walked back towards the camp their friends had set up.

“Forever, if you want,” Steve murmured, almost unconscious again, maybe hoping she wouldn’t hear. But of course, goddesses had excellent hearing.

“I like the sound of that,” she whispered as she readjusted the hold she had on the man she loved and continued carrying him towards safety and their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry for this.  
> It's midnight and I can't sleep so I write Wonder Woman one shots because what else :D


End file.
